Teen Wolf's Sister
by Bookchic986
Summary: There is a new girl in town and the new girl is Scott's older sister. Scott's family has a secret that Scott doesn't know but finds out when his sister shows up. Watch as the gang and the new girl deal with the trials of Beacon Hills. SM/A S/OC D/OC J/L
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I love Teen Wolf and here is what I've been concocting for a while. Enjoy. Starts out from Pack Mentality. Please enjoy.**

**O1. Impossible**

I've been defending and protecting myself for years, ever since my father was killed by a vampire. They are rare and it turned out that he was dating one when I was 14. She killed him and left him, I went after her, and I staked her. Dad became a vampire but he tried to kill me and I had to stake him as well. I had been alone for about three years and one day; I fell in love, hard, for about a year and a half before he broke it off. He was close to a girl, though not dating close, and she was my mentor and later best friend. She went missing a month before he broke up with me. A month later, she was assumed dead and he broke up with me, via text and skipped town. That made me pissed tremendously, no, I didn't break down like other teenage girls, and I just threw myself into perfecting my hunting abilities.

Yes, that's right; I'm a hunter and a damn good one too. It's the family legacy, the McCall's have been for centuries, and originally we were the Van Helsing family. Nevertheless, the generation of sons was broken, a daughter married another hunter, and we combined into an intense hunting family. I was the chosen one to become what I am today. I know that I have a twin brother but he has no idea of the family job and he is lucky for being able to not know. _He_ didn't know either, but I did know what he was.

I'm not like the Argent Hunters at all; I kill werewolves and vampires when necessary, not when they are trying to fit in. I help the ones struggling, doing that I am considered the scum of all hunters but I still get respect because my ancestor, Dr. Abraham Van Helsing made the path clear for all other hunters. They can't kill me either but they can't fuck me up but that means I can come back and do the same thing and not get targeted for it. If they screw me up and leave me for dead, I can kill them and not get killed by their gang. I'm untouchable in the hunting world.

Today is the fifth anniversary that I've been alone and it's been two years since I've seen him. Yes, he broke up with me on the anniversary of my father's death and didn't care. He saw me break down when it was the second anniversary. No, stop thinking about him. I grabbed the rest of my stuff and put it into the moving van. I grabbed my backpack and pulled out my iPhone. I dialed the number I had looked up months ago. I clicked call. One, two…

"Hello?" I heard a male's voice.

"Is Melissa McCall there?" I asked knowing that it was my younger brother I've never seen. I went to a hunter school for ten years until our parents got a divorce.

"Yeah, MOM there's someone on the phone for you." Scott yelled.

"Thanks Scott." I said and I heard the phone switch hands.

"Hello, who is this?" Mom asked.

"Mom, its Naomi-Victoria, I'm coming home?" I whispered into the phone trying not to cry.

"Naomi?" Mom gasped.

"Yes." I said as I wiped my tears.

"You are, but what about your father?" Mom asked.

"Today is the fifth anniversary of his death. I decided that I can no longer learn anymore about the family secrets and there is nothing left here for me to learn or care about." I replied as I looked around.

"When will you arrive?" Mom asked.

"In four or so hours." I replied.

"That should give me enough time to tell Scott." She said more to herself.

"He doesn't know that he has an older sister?" I asked her.

"No your father thought it would be wise to not tell Scott." She replied.

"If I hadn't staked him five years ago he would be getting a piece of my mind." I ranted.

"Wait, WHAT? What do you mean you had to stake your father?" She asked.

"He was dating a vampire for about a week, and he got sucked dry. She left him and I went after her and staked her. I came back and he tried to eat me so I staked him." I said.

"He would do something like that." Mom mumbled.

"I'm gonna go, Ma. I need to finish up something here and then I'll be on the road." I said as I hung up. I opened the stove, turned on all the burners, and clicked the coffee pot timer for 2 minutes. I walked out hopped into the U-Haul truck and started driving. I stopped far away from the house but enough to see it.

BOOM! The house exploded and the washing machine, which was upstairs directly above the stove, went flying towards me, but landed about a mile away.

"Good thing I put a cadaver in there that has some of that vampire lady." I said to myself as I hopped back into the truck. I put in a mix cd I made and pressed play. I relaxed and started driving to the place where I was born not knowing that I was coming home to a hunter's wildest dream.

**About 4 hours later**

I reached the sign that said "WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!" I saw a sign that hunters can only see. I pulled over. I got out and walked to the sign.

"Huh, it seems that Argent's here. I wonder why." I said to myself as I changed the symbol to Argent and McCall territory. When Argent drives by to get supplies from the nearest dealer, he'll see it and so will his bitch of a sister. I owe a debt to them though. They saved my ass from a major attack and the outcome most likely would be me a vampire. Though I really hate his sister, he did save me and I owe him unless his sister, daughters, wife, or he himself, does something to offend me or injure me.

I hopped back into the truck and grabbed my cell. I dialed the home phone.

"Hello?" Mom's voice said.

"I'm just passing the welcome sign and should be there in at least five minutes to see you guys." I said as I slid into the driver's seat.

"Okay sweetie. Your brother can't wait to meet you. I'll see you soon. Bye." Mom said in a rush and the line went dead.

"I can't wait to meet Scott either." I said into the phone. I turned the key and pulled onto the road. I was going to live with my family, my brother doesn't know of the family business and mom doesn't want to know. Way fun. I hope I don't run into him here, or I will finally say I've cracked.

I pulled out my phone at a stop light and unlocked it, going to pictures and clicked one; I was looking at a picture Laura had taken of us. We both were smiling after we had kissed. I had that picture and realized that it's impossible for him and I to love other people, we had that special bond.

"Damn you." I said to the male in the picture as I closed the photo and started to drive again. I pulled up to the house a couple minutes later. I got out and walked up to the door. I raised my fist to knock and the door burst open.

"See you later Scott. Oh, Hello there. I'm Stiles Stilinski, and you are." This guy said as he almost ran into me.

"Stiles leave my sister alone, I'm sure she doesn't need a stalker." I heard Scott's voice.

"Hi Stiles Stilinski, I'm Naomi-Victoria McCall. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said as I extended my hand and he shook it.

"You're Naomi-Victoria?" Stiles said hesitantly.

"I'd appreciate if you called me Naomi for short. Naomi-Victoria is too formal." I said as I looked behind him. I sniffed the air, smelling wolf on both of them.

"Hi Naomi, I'm Sc-" Scott started to say.

"Scott McCall, my younger brother. Can you boys come help me start bringing stuff in to my house?" I interrupted.

"Sure." They both said and we walked to the truck.

"Get in the truck both of you." I said as I walked to the driver's seat. I started the truck and they slid in.

"It's a good thing you agreed to help. I wouldn't have wanted to hunt you down and force you to come with me." I said as I drove back out of town. I hopped out at the welcome sign and removed the McCall part. I ran back and hopped in. I drove to a house at the edge of town that looked abandoned. I stopped the car and turned it off. I pulled out a set of keys and walked towards the door. The boys followed me and filed in and I shut the door. I turned and sniffed Stiles. I looked at Scott.

"Why are we here? Who are you? Why are you sniffing me?" Stiles asked and I glared at him.

"She has the same glare as Derek!" Stiles whispered to Scott.

"WHEN!" I yelled at Scott.

"When what?" he asked confused.

"When the hell did you get bit and became a werewolf?" I yelled at him.

"Earlier last month and how did you know that?" He replied.

"Because of what the family business is and that I'm one too." I replied.

"YOU'RE A WEREWOLF TOO?" Stiles yelled.

"SHUT UP. I don't want the Argents knowing if they did then I get to be killed." I said as I smacked Stiles on his head.

"What's the family business?" Scott asked.

"Mom didn't tell you?" I asked and he shook his head.

"The McCall family goes back to the year 1556, before that we were the Van Helsing family. In the year of 1456, our ancestor, Dr. Abraham Van Helsing, killed the infamous Count Dracula; we made the way for hunters and are well respected in the world of hunters. Our family is different and we still practice the original rules, like not killing the harmless creatures like the Argents. Out of the two of us, I became the hunter. I was bit when I was at least 6, I screwed up and got too close to a werewolf while trying to kill it, and I've been tracking the Alpha. It came here so I thought I would stay and try to blend in." I said as I sat down on the couch.

"We're a family of hunters?" Scott asked looking panicked.

"Yes, actually in some people's cases we are considered Hunting Royalty." I said as I lounged on the couch.

"Derek is going to freak! Man especially since your sister is a hunter and a werewolf." Stiles said and I jumped off the couch.

"Derek? What's his last name?" I said as I looked at Stiles. _Please don't let it be him_.

"Hale." Scott and Stiles said together. I felt anger rush into me and I turned and started hitting the wall.

"That fucking bastard came here! He left to come to this hellhole! I'm going to kill him!" I yelled as I broke through the dry wall.

"You know Derek Hale?" Stiles asked hesitantly as I turned and looked at him. I thought of _him _and felt my anger go down. He was my anchor of some sort.

"Know Derek Hale? Whom do you think he got that glare from? I have a history with him, and it didn't end well." I said as I glared at Stiles and he started shaking.

"Please don't tell me." Scott asked.

"No I didn't do anything with him. I was just about to turn 17, about in a month, when I meet him, he was 17. I was friends with Laura. Eventually we got over our dislike and got to know each other. One day he just sent me a text saying something like 'I'm out, can't be friends with you anymore. Peace.' I was pissed tremendously and was newly 18. In addition, here I am now. I pray to God he doesn't cross my path or else there will be a new body being found." I said as I walked over to grab my phone and show them the picture of us smiling at each other.

"Wow, he looks really happy. I've never seen him smile." Stiles rambled.

"That's because you probably annoy the shit out of him." I replied as I closed the picture and locked my phone.

"It's true they don't like each other, at all." Scott said while laughing.

"Now let me get this straight, Scott's 16 and your?" Stiles asked.

"You know Stiles it's very rude to ask a lady how old they are. But if you must know I'm 19." I replied as I walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book and I read the inscription.

"What is this place?" Stiles asked as he looked around.

"This is the place that Dad and I used whenever we had to come down here for some strange reason." I said as I put the book back.

"Why were you tracking a werewolf at age 6?" Stiles asked.

"I didn't get to enjoy my childhood; once I was born I was shipped off to a hunter's school where they taught you to fight and regular things that other kids learned. We had no time off. At age 6 they threw my group into the woods to kill a werewolf and I didn't want to but if you didn't they would do things to you and force you. Therefore, I went after it and used all my skills. I was bit and then I killed that thing. After the divorce, Dad took me out of that hellhole and helped me learn to control my powers. I was 12 and I enjoyed it so much because we didn't have to train and do stupid exercises every day. When I went to normal school I didn't fit in, and I was considered a freak and a nerd because I had a 4.0 GPA and all AP classes thanks to that hellhole school. The only time I fitted in was when Laura and Derek became my friends." I said as I as I punched the wall and it went through the dry wall. Stiles and Scott just looked at me and I thought about some of the times I had with Derek. It hurt to think about but kept me normal.

"What are you going to do?" Scott asked me.

"I'm going to work off a debt and a promise. Then get a job." I said as I walked over to my bag and pulled out a vial.

"What is that?" Stiles asked.

"Smell it." I said as I pushed it under his nose.

"I don't smell anything." Stiles said and Scott smelled it too and nodded in agreement.

"It will destroy my main scent that Derek recognizes and I can do things without him knowing I'm here." I replied as I put the stopper back in the vial.

"So basically like how hunters use deer pee to mask their scent?" Stiles asked and I nodded slowly.

"Ignoring Stiles, who's the debt to and what is it and what's the promise and who too?" Scott asked.

"The debt is to the Argents and it's up to Chris Argent and the promise was to Laura Hale that I would fix up her and Derek's house for her. I owe the debt to Chris because he saved my ass when a bunch of vampires came after me." I replied as paced the room. I rubbed my face as I paced wondering how this would all turn out.

"How are you going to fix Derek's house without him knowing that it's you?" Scott asked as I continued pacing.

"Simple, he has never seen me with my glasses on; his sister has but not him. I really don't need my glasses anymore, but some days I do because I've run out of contacts. I can easily put my hair up and he wouldn't know the difference." I said as I put on my glasses and put my hair up in a bun.

"Wow, you look geekier now. If I wouldn't know that you're you, I would've thought that you are a different person." Stiles said as he looked at me. I smiled at them both and started to speak.

"Hello, I'm Victoria Van Helsing. I'm here to fix your house up for you." I said in a strong, yet meek voice.

"Wow." Stiles said as I changed my posture and voice.

"That good, eh? I'm going to tell mom to keep it on the down low that I'm your sister. You only tell people you see fit. Derek gets to know nada!" I said as I pushed my glasses up my nose.

"Great, but what will you do when you're done with Derek's house?" Scott asked as I brushed my hair out my face.

"Simple, I'll get a job at the school using my real name. When anyone asks why I lied I'll say it was for safety concerns but I'm no longer in danger. By then, the problems should be over and I can leave to go help somewhere else. You guys' still want to help me unpack?" I replied as I walked towards the door and walked out to the truck. I opened the back and started to grab boxes.

"Naomi? Naomi is that really you?" I heard a voice say, a voice I was hoping I wouldn't hear for a while. I put the boxes down and turned while putting on a fake smile.

"What are you doing here? How did you come across this place? Oh and, Hello to you too Derek." I said as I jumped out of the truck and Stiles and Scott were in the doorway of the front door. They both looked terrified, knowing that this outcome wouldn't be good.

**A/N- So yeah new story. I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter and I hope you will continue reading. So what did you think about Naomi-Victoria and her background? I might have a character contest, but I don't know yet. I still need to introduce a new character. I might update if I get at least 3 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I love all the emails I have gotten so far for Teen Wolf's Sister, I got so many emails. Therefore, here is chapter 2 of Teen Wolf's Sister. I promise that vampires won't be here in the story that often, they will be like Dracula not gay-sparkling-ass fairies and be mentioned in the passing. I think that the first chapter is the only time that it will be majorly mentioned. The reason why Naomi had to stake her father is because after a vampire drains a human of blood the human becomes a vampire. The reason why Scott doesn't know of Naomi is because her parents had a deal their dad gets Naomi and Melissa gets Scott. Melissa never told Scott of his older sister until Naomi was coming to live in Beacon Hills. When Scott lived with his dad, Naomi was still at school.**

**O2. An Argent Agreement.**

****_**Previously on Teen Wolf's Sister**__  
>"What are you doing here? How did you come across this place? Oh and, Hello to you too Derek." I said as I jumped out of the truck and Stiles and Scott were in the doorway of the front door. They both looked terrified, knowing that this outcome wouldn't be good.<em>

"I came here to talk to Scott and I asked his mom where he would be. Hello Naomi, you haven't changed one bit." Derek replied coolly as I heard his heart speed up and saw in the corner of my eye that Scott heard it to because he looked at Derek curiously.

"Sure whatever Derek, you've always tried to lie to me. I know when you lie. Come back when you decide to tell the truth, wait actually just don't ever come back. You're a douche. Have a nice day. Stiles, Scott can you grab the other boxes? Thanks." I replied as I grabbed the boxes I had earlier. I walked into my house and threw the boxes on the floor of the living room. I walked to the window and looked out. Derek was standing there looking at me. I glared at him, giving him my signature death glare only given to things that I had to kill, and he flinched and turned away from me.

I stormed towards the backyard and walked into the woods that were surrounding the house. I hiked to the clearing that was a couple miles away. I walked out in to the clearing and ran to the big tree in the middle. I hopped into the tree and I grabbed a tree that I held onto the branch that was a good 50 feet off the ground. Now mind you this tree is at least 200 feet up on the air. I climbed up in the tree as if it was a staircase. I reached the top and I could see all over Beacon Hills. I looked down and saw Derek still in the front yard. I scoffed as I saw him helping the boys carry in boxes. Derek and Scott were carrying at least twelve and Stiles was about three for each trip.

"How do you know Naomi?" I heard Scott ask Derek.

"We met when I was 17 and she was 16. We hated each other for a while, until Laura set us up on a 'blind date' where we were supposed to meet her for lunch but she never showed and we started talking. We became fast friends until a day after her birthday, because on her birthday we ended up kissing. The next day we got together, Laura was so happy that we did, until she disappeared. I had to leave for some reasons that I can't explain right now." Derek said as I turned and punched the tree out of anger. I didn't want Scott to know that I dated Derek, and Derek goes and blabs off that him and I dated. I was going to hurt him so many fucking times.

I jumped out of the tree, grabbed branches, and swung from branch to branch until I was at least 80 feet off the ground. I jumped to the ground with a quiet _thud_. I ran back to the house and ran into the house. I ran into the house and lunged through the front door. I tackled Derek to the ground. I started wailing on him. Scott came over, pinned my arms to my side, and pulled me away.

Derek was bleeding and was starting to get a black eye on his right eye. I was pretending to struggle in Scott's arms so it would seem that I'm weak. He got up and walked over to me. He stopped in front of me and Scott released me. I stood in front of Derek and I was looking up at him. I stood at 5'7 and him at 6'1; I had to look up at an angle him. He smirked at me and I busted out a grin.

"Who knew that you could actually attack me? How do you even know Scott?" Derek retorted to me and I gave him my death glare. I decided to hurt him even more, so I lifted my leg and kneed him in the balls, **hard**. I stepped back and he leaned forward.

"You don't realize the similarities between Scott and I, The same eye color, jaw structure, and many more? I'm the older sibling." I snapped. I turned around and grabbed the rest of the boxes set them on the ground. I slammed the door down and locked the back of the U-Haul truck. I grabbed the boxes and walked inside. I set them down and shut the front door. I started going through the boxes and putting the boxes in the right room. I grabbed the boxes that were supposed to go into the basement.

I walked down the stairs and walked to a wall. I set my boxes down and walked over to shut the window curtains. I waked back over to the wall and pulled out half a broken brick. I stuck my hand into the hole and reached in. I felt around for the lever. I grabbed the lever and pulled on it. The secret door opened up and I grabbed the boxes. I walked into the secret room and set the boxes down. I walked over to the door, walked out of the room, and shut the door. I put the half brick back and ran up the stairs because somebody was knocking at the front door.

"Coming!" I said as I shut the door for the basement. I walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Can we come in?" Scott asked and I nodded. I stepped aside and they walked in. I looked out the door and saw Derek still on the ground. I smiled to myself and shut the door. I sniffed the air and smelled perfume on Scott.

"So who are you dating Scottie? I can smell the perfume on you." I said as I locked the door.

"I'm dating Allison Argent." Scott said and I gasped. I looked at him in horror and in awe.

"Is her father's name Chris, by any chance?" I asked as I picked up another box and started to shelf books on the empty book shelves.

"I don't know her father's name but her aunt's name is Kate, though she won't be coming for a while. Does that help?" Scott replied as he helped me.

"Damn it. Yes it does help; those are the Argent's I'm thinking about." I said as I paced more, itching the back of my head. I heard tires turning onto the long driveway that lead up to my house. I could hear the sound of Chris humming and I panicked. I had two other werewolves and a teenage boy in my house. This would not reflect well if the Argents arrived up.

"Stiles! Go get Derek and bring him in. Take him into the basement. Scott you help him and stay quiet!" I demanded as I started to freak out.

"Why me? He hates me?" Stiles whined and I turned to look at him.

"Because I have a hunter friend driving up and he would bring this to the Hunters Council that I am fraternizing with werewolves. NOW DO IT!" I hissed as I tried to calm myself down. Stiles bolted outside and helped up Derek. I paced and watched Scott help them. I ushered them down the stairs to the basement. I heard Chris pull up and stop.

I heard him step up onto my porch and I grabbed my Taser staff. I waited until he knocked on my door to open it. He knocked and I slowly opened the door with the staff at the ready.

"Hello Naomi. You've sure matured." Chris said calmly.

"Yes I have since I was 15 and surrounded by bloody thirsty vampires." I said as I kept the staff up and looking at him.

"But the Taser staff away and invite me in. I'm here to talk to you about the favor you owe me." Chris said looking at me with a smile. I slid it away and looked at him.

"Come in. How's your little daughter? Allison, if I remember correctly?" I asked sociably as he walked in and looked at me surprised.

"Pretty good. She is coping well with the move here and actually has a boyfriend, surprisingly." Chris said as he looked around.

"Really? Have you had a chance to frighten him yet and threaten him?" I said with a smile as I sat down on my couch.

"No I have not. His name is Scott McCall though. Perhaps you know him?" Chris asked and I kept my cool, trying to decide if I should tell Chris or not.

If I did and they found out that there was a Teen Wolf, they would never think it was Scott because of me. But that meant more things would come after him.

If I didn't and then revealed he was my brother later on that could ruin my accountability. I could tell by looking at Chris that he was waiting and I was taking too long to decide. But which one to choose?

"Yes. Yes I do know him. He's my kid brother." I said as I looked up at him honestly.

"Oh really? Does he have any clue about the family job?" Chris asked as he looked at me with curiosity.

"He knows as much as Allison does which if I know what I do, is nothing at all." I said as I leaned back in my seat.

"You are correct there, but I'm deciding whether or not to train her." He said with a sigh and I sat up looking at him.

"Do you want my opinion?" I asked looking at him seriously, forgetting about the three boys in my basement, to focus on an old family friend.

"Yes I would like that actually." He said looking at me hopeful for good advice.

"As a fellow Hunter I would say yes that you should train her. The more Hunters the better. But as a teenage girl who has grown up with the Hunter business shoved down my throat every single day, I would say no. It's up to her. Does she want to learn how to protect herself from this? Does she want to protect her closest friends and family from this? Does she have the capability and the strength to be a Hunter? If she does than teach her, guide her, and be her father and mentor. If not then mentor someone else and teach them how to do it." I said honestly as I looked at him with a calm gaze.

"For being only 19, you are as wise as a 193 year old." Chris said with a laugh and I laughed with him.

"Growing up in Hunters School did that to me. They beat the humanity out of most and the rest gain the knowledge provided to them." I said with a smile as I leaned back.

"Yes, not having a childhood must have been horrible for you." Chris said as he looked at me.

"I can't miss what I didn't have. Though growing up with Grandpa Argent couldn't have been a walk in the park for you and Katherine." I said as I referred to the elder Argent out of half respect.

"Not really. Though he was more lenient on Kate than I, but that is expected of males." Chris said with a sigh.

"Yes. Males trained to be like warriors and females to be leaders, as your family has set out." I replied with ease and I smile as I get up.

"Yes. Now about the favor, setting everything aside. When the time comes and if the circumstances are correct. If I do decide to make Allison a Hunter, I want you to teach her." Chris said looking at me.

"Not that I'm backing out of my oath to you, but why me? Why not Kate or Victoria **(A/N-For this she is not referring to herself, but Chris's wife Victoria. Creepy woman…O.o)** to train her? I mean usually the women in a Hunters family train the females." I said gently as I looked at him baffled.

"I don't trust Kate to train my daughter and Victoria, as much as I love my wife, would scare the ever living shit out of Allison. So that leaves it all up to you Naomi. I'm asking this as my favor." Chris said as he looked at me and I sighed mentally.

"I will train her in the olden ways then, the way that my father has taught me. Not that of in the Argent way which I refuse to hunt no offense meant to you or your family. I train her at my pace as well, for I am very busy." I said as I looked at him and held out my hand for him to nodded and took my hand. We shook and the deal was made.

"I hate to be rude, but Scott will be coming over soon and I don't want him to see you here." I said looking at Chris.

"That is understandable, Naomi. I will call you when my decision is made." Chris said looking at me and I nodded in understanding.

"Alright. Thank you for saving me again, Chris." I said looking at him and he laughed.

"It was fun saving you and a pleasure." Chris said with a chuckle as I lead him to the door.

"It was a pleasure to be saved by you." I replied with a smile and he opened the door.

"Be safe Naomi. There are werewolves here and I need you living in order to train my daughter." Chris said with a smile.

"I know now get home to that said daughter." I said and he waved as he got into his car. I shut the door and locked it.

"Derek wants to talk to you." Stiles said coming up the stairs as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Alone and down there." Scotts said pointing to the door. I sighed and walked to the door.

"You two go home." I said looking at them, I didn't need them to eavesdrop on my conversation with Derek.


End file.
